Yaoi a la Saint Seiya
by Yoshino Chiaki
Summary: Que pasaría si los caballeros dorados tuvieran que hacer un anime yaoi para complacer a su diosa?. Entren y averiguen ustedes. Dejen reviews please :( Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada,pero la historia es mia,bueno casi toda es mia U
1. Chapter 1

YAOI A LA SAINT SEIYA

PROLOGO : el renacer de los infelices es decir caballeros dorados

era un dia normal en el santuario y ya habian pasado 3 semanas de la batalla contra hades y la bruja de...,quiero decir la grandiosa athena(si como no ¬¬#) aun no habia revivido a los santos de oro hasta que una idea perversa paso por su mente...

saori: que aburrimiento...-se le enciende una lamparita sobre su cabeza pero obviamente se quema -

ya se que hare,pero necesito a mis santos...ni modo-en ese momento se produce una fuerte energia cosmica y con ella aparecen los santos pero por alguna extraña razon todos estaban desnudos-

saori: p-pero por que e-estan desnudos? O.O-se da la vuelta rapido-

todos:-se cubren rapidamente con lo que tienen a su alcance-

saori:bueno eso no importa pero queria decirles la razon por la que fueron revividos-se da la vuelta -

todos:-ya se habian ido-

saori:pero con quien rayos hablo si aqui no hay nadie ¬¬U

Templo de Aries

vemos a mu salir de su habitacion ya vestido con su armadura y en ese momento aparece kiki que al creer que era un fantasma le tira piedritas

mu:kiki ya te dije que no soy un fantasma ¿me das un abrazo?

kiki:no porque tu eres un fantasma-le sigue tirando piedritas-

mu: por que no? auch ya no me tires piedritas-sobandose la cabeza-

en ese momento aparecen dokko,aioria y aldebaran en el templo de aries buscando a mu

aioria:hola mu veniamos para ver como estabas y...-siente un golpecito- auch que fue eso?

kiki: aaaaaaahh mas fantasmas no me llevaran con ustedes yo la protegere señorita saori

aioria:pero que dices kiki no somos fantasmas y tu maestro mu en verdad esta aqui

kiki:de verdad? -ojos llorosos-

mu:si ahora dame un abrazo

kiki:seeeñor muuuuu...-corriendo en camara lenta-

mu:kiikiiii...-corriendo de la misma manera-

aioria:-mirando un reloj en su muñeca-me pregunto cuando llegaran el uno hacia el otro

dokko y alde:quien sabe o.o

5 minutos despues...

mu:kiki ya deja de darme abrazos que me ahogare y morire de nuevo e.e

kiki:lo siento -mira a alde-señor aldebaran lo extrañe mucho,otro dia me puede cocinar lo que antes me preparaba es que crei que moriria con lo que la señorita saori cocinaba T.T

alde: claro n.n

y asi se dirigen al tercer templo en donde encuentran a los gemelos uno vestido con la parte superior de la armadura y el otro con la parte inferior de esta

saga:ya basta yo me pondre la armadura

kanon: no yo me la pondre

y asi comienzan una pelea pero en ese momento la armadura de geminis comienza a brillar y se duplica vistiendolos a ambos

kanon:la armadura se duplico...ahora que recuerdo cuando la armadura de geminis no podia elegir un dueño se duplicaba pero eso es muy raro

saga:bueno eso no importa pero...

aioria : ya terminaron reinas del drama ¬¬

saga y kanon:callate michifus y no no terminamos

alde:-al ver que esto iba para rato los noque a ambos y los carga como si fueran costales de papa- bueno vamos al siguiente templo =D

Templo de Cancer

al llegar el cangrejo estaba durmiendo

mu: despierta angelo (si aqui lo llamaremos angelo porque mascara de la muerte se me hace muy largo )-sacudiendolo- aioria cargalo y vamos al siguiente templo

aioria: ratas! no despierta -se le acerca y siente un espantoso olor-uffff a este ya se lo chupo el diablo-tapandose la nariz- e.e

mu:espera un segundo-se teletransporta y trae consigo un aromatizante y rocia a angelo- listo ya podemos irnos

Templo de Virgo

al entrar encuentran a shaka en su ya muy conocida posicion de loto pero los caballeros no sabian si estaba meditando o durmiendo

aioria: apuesto 5$ a que esta durmiendo

mu:apuesto 10$ a que esta meditando

dokko: apuesto 20$ a que esta durmiendo y meditando al mismo tiempo

aioria:trato hecho

mu y aioria:-se colocan a los costados de shaka listos para despertarlo- despiertaaaaaaa...

shaka:-se cae al suelo- ayy como se atreven a despertarme cuando estoy meditando ...

mu: te lo dije

shaka:...durmiendo

aioria: yo tenia razon

shaka:...al mismo tiempo

dokko: oyeron yo les gane me deben 40$

y asi se dirigen al siguiente templo...

Templo de Escorpio

cuando llegan encuentran a milo con un biberon en la mano hablandole a un escorpion que estaba en una cunita

milo: como has estado filemon ¿me has extrañado?

mu: que haces hablandole a un escorpion? O.O

milo: eh,ah hola el es filemon mi escorpion pense que seria una buena idea tener uno para representar mi signo

aioria: yo por ser leo no tengo un leon,angelo no tiene cagrejos,mu no tiene un carnero o alde un toro

milo:si puede ser pero con ustedes basta

mu:que quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

milo:que...

alde:-le da un coscorron- ya callate y mejor vamonos

Templo de Sagitario

al entrar no encuentran a nadie por lo que se dirigen al siguiente templo

Templo de Capricornio

cuando entran encuentran a shura y aioros viendo la tele

mu:que estan viendo? o.o

aioros:estamos viendo dragon ball z la saga de majin bu

shaka: ah es la parte donde trunks y goten hacen la fusion

todos:-lo miran- o.o

dokko: que infantiles

shaka:que? soy el santo de virgo pero eso no quiere decir que viva en una burbuja

shura: shhhh que trunks y goten estan por haciendo la fusion

alde: no hay tiempo para eso -los noquea a ambos-

aioria: pero que hiciste? o.o

alde: luego despertaran vamos que athena nos debe estar esperando

Templo de Acuario

camus: por que ellos estan durmiendo?-mirando a los noqueados-

alde:larga historia mejor vamonos de una vez

Templo de Piscis

al llegar se encuentran con un extraterrestre al cual comienzan a golpear que no era nada y nada menos que afrodita

afro: ya dejen de golpearme que no soy un extraterrestre T.T

mu:afrodita eres tu? lo siento -dejan de golpearlo-

camus:que tienes en el rostro?

afro: es una mascara facial de pepino y menta

aioria: de casualidad tienes una carretilla ? es que pesan -señalando a los noqueados-

afro: si en aquella habitacion-señalando un lugar-

aioria:gracias -corriendo hacia alla-

5 minutos despues...

aioria: listo -mira a los noqueados en la carretilla- creo que quedo bien alde puedes llevar tu la carretilla?

alde: si

y asi se dirgen al templo principal

Entrada al Templo Principal

alde: -tira en el suelo a los que estan en la carretilla- despierten que ya llegamos

aioria: despierten bellos durmientes-les tira un balde de agua fria-ya llegamos- y por lo de bellos me refiero a lo peludos no a lo lindos

shura:- se sacude desesperado- aguas aguas me ahogo

saga y kanon:-se sacuden como si fueran peces sin agua-

aioros:-hace como si estuviera nadando en el agua-

angelo:-se pone a cantar- bailando yo estare en la lluvia vivire que bonita se siente la llu...-se retuerse-ay ay arde como cera para depilar

dokko: cera...para depilar?

shaka: se ve que los coscorrones les afectaron O.O

camus: si pero ellos se lo buscaron O.O

Ya estando todos despiertos athena les iba a decir la razon por la que fueron revividos

saori: bueno caballeros,la razon por la que fueron revividos es que...

shion: athena esta segura de lo que va a pedirles

saori:si shion

todos:-escuchando atentamente- Que?

saori: haran una novela yaoi

todos menos afrodita y angelo: -con cara de no entiendo nada- o.O

afrodita: yaoi es el genero de amor entre hombres

milo: o sea homosexuales?

afro:exacto

todos:por que tenemos que hacer eso?

saori:porque yo se los ordeno

todos:-por lo bajo- rayos...

saori: bueno y la novela que haran se llama junjou romantica

angelo:oh es el anime en donde hay tres parejas la principal romantica, la egoista y la terrorista ¿verdad?

todos menos afro :O.O como rayos sabes eso ?

angelo: que? solo lei unos mangas que tenia afro pero el me obligo

afro: no es cierto tu solito los leiste ¬¬

angelo: si pero fue porque tenia curiosidad

saori:lo que dijo angelo es cierto esa misma es ahora vayan a descansar que mañana se les asignaran sus papeles

A la mañana siguiente...

saori: bueno ahora hermos un sorteo los caballeros de bronce estan acargo asi que empezemos shion tu seras el primero en pasar

shion:-saca un papel-

shun: le toco usami fuyuhiko

hyoga:usami fujuhiko es el padre de uno de los protagonistas principales usami akihiko al cual intenta separar de la persona que el quiere

shun:el siguiente es mu

mu:-saca unpapel-

seiya:te toco usami haruhiko

hyoga:usami haruhiko es el hijo de fuyuhiko y medio hermano de akihiko

shun:aldebaran

alde:-saca un papel-

seiya:ah que suerte tienes te toco el papel en blanco

alde: y de que sirve ese papel?

seiya:significa que no tendras que participar en le novela

alde:que bueno

shun:saga

kanon:porque el primero?

saga:porque yo soy el mayor

kanon:no es cierto ninguno es el mayor

saga:yo naci 1 minuto 17 segundos antes

kanon:eso solo lo dices tu mentiroso

alde:-les da un coscorron a los dos-ya pasen de una vez-

saga:-saca un papel-

seiya:te toco usami kaoruko

hyoga:kaoruko es la prima de akihiko y aparece muy poco en la novela

saga:una mujer? O.O

hyoga:si una mujer

saga: T.T-se va a su lugar-

shun:angelo

angelo:-a regañadientes saca un papel-espero que no me toque parecer un marica

seiya:te toco isaka

hyoga:supongo que ya sabes quien es,verdad?

angelo:si se quien es-se va a su lugar-

shun:aioria

aioria:-saca un papel-

seiya: te toco takatsuki shinobu

hyoga: shinobu es uno de los protagonistas,es parte de junjou terrorist o sea la pareja terrorista y es conocido como"El que cree en el destino y se aprovecha de ello"

aioria:O.O-se tira al suelo-

aioros: ya hermano se hombre y acepta tu destino

aioria:T.T pero no quiero

shun:shaka

shaka:-saca un papel-

seiya:te toco usami akihiko

saori: kyaaaa usagi-san :3

hyoga: akihiko es el personaje principal de la novela y un famoso escritor,parte de junjou romantica o sea la pareja romantica y es conocido como "El que hace lo que le da la gana cuando le viene en gana"

shaka:- camina hasta su lugar y se desmaya-

milo:-lo arrastra hasta un rincon-vaya se ve que no le cayo nada bien la noticia,seguira vivo?

shun:señor dokko

dokko:-saca un papel-

seiya:le toco el señor takatsuki

hyoga: es el papa de shinobu y su hermana y director de la universidad mitsuhashi donde trabajan y van a estudiar algunos de los protagonistas

shun:milo

milo:ya veran que yo no sere un gay nenas-les guiña un ojo y saca un papel-

seiya:te toco kusama nowaki

hyoga:nowaki es uno de los protagonista de la novela y parte de junjou egoist o sea la pareja egoista,tambien es conocido como"El eterno masoquista,perdon eterno enamorado"

todos:jajajajajajajajaajajajja XD

milo:ya callense-se va a su lugar-

afro:pero tu te lo buscaste bicharraco

milo:callate ¬¬#

shun:

aioros:-saca un papel-

seiya:te toca risako

hyoga:puedes leer tu ikki yo ya me maree e.e

ikki:que lo haga la lagartija sobrealimetada

shiryu:te oi-empieza a leer-risako es la hermana mayor de shinobu y ex esposa de miyagi you y aparece poco en la novela

aioros:que te parece hermano seguiremos siendo hermanos en la novela

aioria:si pero hermano seras mujer T.T

shun:shura

shura:-saca un papel-

seiya:te toco miyagi you

shiryu:miyagi you es un protagonista de esta novela y profesor de literatura ademas es el otro integrante de junjou terrorist o sea la pareja terrorista y es conocido como"El profesor temeroso de que descubran que sale con un estudiante"

shura,aioros y aioria: O.O-se desmayan-

kanon y saga:-los arrastran hasta el rincon donde esta shaka y se los tiran encima-

shun:camus

camus:-saca un papel-

seiya:te toco kamijou hiroki

shiryu:hiroki es uno de los protagonistas y profesor de literatura,es el otro integrante de junjou egoist y es conocido como"El que es muy orgulloso como para decir te quiero"

camus y milo:-ya se habian desmayado hace un rato-

hyoga: maestro...-los arrastra a el y milo hasta el rincon donde estan shaka y los demas-

shun:afrodita

afro:-saca un papel-

seiya: te toco tsumori

shiryu:es el superior de nowaki y aparece poco enla serie una vez por andar acosando a nowaki hiroki lo noquea

afro:se supone que tengo que acosar a ese bicharraco del demonio-señalando a milo-esto no va a funcionar

seiya:bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros muchachos-saca un papel-me toco tanaka

shiryu:es un mayordomo y aparece algunas veces en la novela

ikki:a mi takahiro

shiryu:es el hermano mayor de misaki el personaje principal de la novela y mejor amigo de akihiko-saca un papel-y a mi me toco la profesora de la cual miyagi estaba enamorado pero muere por una enfermedad

hyoga:me toco sumi

shiryu:es el superior de misaki y lo acosa,pero en realidad estaba enamorado de akihiko

shaka:-recuparando la conciencia -

shaka y hyoga: O.O

shun:me toco takahashi misaki

shiryu: es el protagonista principal y estudiante univesitario,es el otro integrante de junjou romantica como ya saben pareja romantica y es conocido como"El que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos" bueno ya terminamos como dijeron shina va a ser manami y marin aikawa

saori:si terminamos dentro de unos dias comenzamos a gabar y por favor hagan algo con ellos-señalando la montaña de desmayados-

angelo:yo me encargo -los mete un una carretilla-la vieja betsy los llevara -los lleva un rato y se les cae con carretilla y todo- rayos estan muy gordos

alde:deja los llevo yo-se los lleva-

Y asi se dirigen al templo de piscis que era el mas cercano...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Saint seiya es propiedad de masami kurumada

Capitulo 1: La realidad es mas extraña que la ficcion

Luego de haber ensayado unos dias ya estaban comenzando a grabar...

shun:solo quedan cuatro meses antes del examen central-mirando una especie de boletin-con resultados como estos,estoy en problemas -entrando a un departamento- ya lleg...

shaka:-agarrando el rostro de ikki con sus manos y acercandose a este y cuando escucha la voz de shun lo mira y entrecierra los ojos-

ikki:bienvenido a casa,Misaki

shun: O.O-pestañando-

ikki:vamos usagi,ya sueltame-mirando a shaka-

shun:¿niichan...?

shaka:¿el hermano menor de takahiro?

ikki:si-mirando a shun-misaki,este es mi amigo,usami akihiko

shaka:¿oh?el no se parece en nada a ti

voz de fondo de shun:esta fue abslutamente la primera peor impresion .

Asi fue como conoci al gran maestro usami,alias usagi-san...

Opening...

Luego de esto se estaban agarrando a los golpes pero unos coscorrones de alde bastaron para calmarlos y continuaron

shun:-soltando un soplido-un chico ordinario como yo no deberia estar en un lugar como este con una olla de tonjiru

se ve un gran edificio...

shun:aqui vive nada mas y nada menos que el heredero de la corporacion usami.

Quien se graduo en la universidad T como el primero de su clase,y actualmente es un novelista super-popular.

Habiendo recibido el premio naomori con la mas corta edad.¡El gran maesto Usami Akihiko!

Por cuestiones del destino,desde hoy este gran maestro sera mi tutor privado.

Ya dentro del apartamento del escritor...

shun: ¡wow! es tan innecesariamente espacioso -lee un papel que se encontraba sobre una mesa- "Estoy durmiendo,por favor revisa el manuscrito"

oh entonces el esta aqui -ve un libro- yo vi esto en le libreria,¿entonces el es quien escribio esto? -mira una novela- ¿que es este libro de aqui? -lo lee- O.O "takahiro,cabizbajo sonrio levemente"...TAKAHIRO? "en los labios semiabiertos de takahiro,akihiko... O.O ...poso los suyos"

shun:-entra al cuarto de shaka- ¡levantate podrido escritor!¿que es este libro?¿porque estan tu y mi hermano?¿en que demonios estas pensando? ¡exijo una explicacion! -ve una habitacion llena de juguetes-

shaka:cri cri cri -hablando entre sueños- no mama no quiero ir a la escuela T.T

saori:shakaaaaa... pero que haces? levantate -al ver que no reaccionaba le pega con su baculo-

shaka: -sobandose un chichon- auch! eso dolio T.T

seiya: TOMA 2 -con un cartelito en la mano-

Donde nos habiamos quedado...

shaka: -mirada espeluznante- asi que lo viste

shun: O.O -mirandolo con miedo- n-no debo vacilar ahora ¡oye,los personajes de este libro son tu y niichan ¿verdad? ¡yo sabia que eras un pervertido! porque niichan es una persona bondadosa tu estas aprovechandote de eso contra su voluntad ¿no es asi?

shaka:-con los ojos cerrados- ¿quien esta forzando a quien?

saori:shaka abre los ojos ¡maldita sea!

shun: eh,yo quiero decir...

shaka:-aun con los ojos cerrados- tu dices que me estoy aprovechando de takahiro...

shun: n-no,no dije eso...

¡de todas maneras no te acerques a mi hermano! ¡encuentra a otro sujeto!,si es hombre cualquiera esta bien para ti ¿no?

shaka: O.O -tira un maniqui mal hecho de shun en la cama,que era el que lo reemplazaba-

shun: ¿que?-por momentos se veia al maniqui y shun-

shaka: ¿que demonios sabes tu sobre mi y takahiro?

shun: oye,dejame ir -se quita una mano de shaka-

shaka: -pone la cabeza del maniqui boca abajo- tu dijiste que si es hombre cualquiera esta bien eso me molesta -acerca una mano a la mano baja del maniqui

Cerca de donde se esta grabando...

shion: athena ¿no cree que ese maniqui no se parece en nada a shun, solo un tonto lo creeria

seiya: - ve al maniqui- vaya, shun es genial actuando, ¿pero por que esta tan palido? o.O

saori: decias shion... n.n

shion: no dije nada T.T

Siguiendo con la grabacion...

shun: bastardo ¿que crees que...? -tratando de escapar-

shaka: -agarra su brazo-

shun: ya detente

shaka: -abrazando al maniqui por detras- cualquiera esta bien, eso lo dijiste...tu

maniqui: -sin expresion-

shun: n-no dije eso espera un momento, detente pervertido

shaka: -sosteniendo con una mano el rostro del maniqui con ojos de botones- ¿por que no pides ayuda, joven idiota de nivel D?

shun: tienes razon, hermano ... T.T -llora-

saori:shun esa no es tu linea ¬¬U

shun: ah lo siento -carraspea- ¿q-que dices bastardo?

shaka: -comienza a golpear al pobre maniqui-

saori: que haces shaka? O.O

shaka: dandole una leccion a este muñeco, le quitare los cinco sentidos

saori: pero no los tiene es solo un muñeco -va hacia el y le da un golpe con su baculo- ahora continua con tu trabajo

shaka: -con un super chichon- me dolio ¬¬#

En la siguiente escena...

shaka: -sentado al lado de un oso - siempre soñe con tener una familia normal de clase media e intentaba recrear lo que normalmente los niños hacen ypor eso coleccione jugutes y termino como lo viste -señalando al oso- a proposito este es suzuki

shun: *-* yo tengo un conejo y se llamaba pepito -llora- pero se lo comio un perro

todos: -se caen de espaldas-

saori: seiya ve a la siguiente escena ¬¬#

En otra escena...

shun: wow impre-impresionante una mejora increible para tan poco tiempo -mirando un examen- quizas de verdad soy un genio, soy como una bestia que ha despertado ahora realmente puedo tener una oportunidad en mitsuhashi, tengo que contarle a usagi -corre-ya quiero verlo de seguro me elogiara -se detiene- un momento que acabo de decir? ¿tengo que contarle a usagi, quiero verlo? ¿que sucede con esta alegre carrera al atardecer a mi mi hermano es a quien deberia decircelo primero, n-no es verdad a mi... DE NINGUNA MANERA ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES

shaka: que estas haciendo? ._.

shun: o.o oh profesor tardes buenas, como digame su excelencia ha de estar?

shaka:suenas como si necesitaras estudiar un poco de literatura antigua,ya bueno vamos juntos a casa compre pastel -le extiende una bolsa-

shun: ah? -mirada extrañada-

shaka: hoy es el cumpleaños de takahiro

shun: ah O.O

shaka:te ves como si lo hubieses olvidado

shun:po-por supuesto que no lo olvide, mira obtuve esto hoy-le muestra su examen-

shaka:-le da un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo tira al suelo- bien n.n

shun: T.T por que lo hiciste? eso dolio -sobandose un chichon

saori: shakaaa idiota arruinaste la escena te matare -lo fulmina con la mirada-

En la casa de misaki y takahiro...

shaka:hola takahiro feliz cumpleños n.n

shun:feliz cumpleaños n.n -aplaudiendo-

ikki: oh pero que festin muchas gracias

shaka:ten este es un regalo de mi parte -le extiende una pequeña caja- recuerdas ese reloj que vimos juntos hace unos dias?

ikki:eh? pero debio haber sido realmente caro

shaka:un articulo lujoso por año no te matara n.n

ikki: ah muchas gracias cegaton,digo usagi

shaka:¬¬

shun:hermano dejaste la puerta abierta otra vez -ve una chica-

ikki: ah,perdon

shun:ah?

ikki:es verdad...tengo algo muy importante que decirte estoy que tu tambien estes aqui usagi-con shaka colgado encima suyo- vamos, dejame ir

ikki: -va hacia la chica quien no es nadie mas que esmeralda- ella es manami kajiwara y nosotros proximamente vamos a casarnos

shaka: O.O

shun: eh?

shaka:oh ya veo, finalmente lo hiciste takahiro y tambien es muy linda

ikki:gracias,realmente me alegra que tu tambien estes tan feliz como yo n.n yo queria que tu fueras el primero en conocerla

shun:-golpea la pared-

ikki: misaki?

shun: se acabo...

ikki: eh?

shun: la bebida se acabo asi que ire a comprar mas

ikki:pero no le venderan a un menor

shun: -toma la mano de shaka- usagi ven conmigo

En otro lugar...

shun: -llorando- perdon

shaka: por que te disculpas?

shun:es que eso fue muy cruel, has estado enamorado de el todo este tiempo,te preocupas tanto por el y aun asi el queria presentartela fue muy insensible, es la primera vez que hubiese querido golperlo

shaka: y solo por eso vas a llorar asi?

shun: es tu culpa,ya una vez que comienzo a hacerlo me cuesta detenerme

shaka:ya veo...-besando al muñeco de trapo que reemplabaza a shun-buda yo crei en ti-mirando al cielo- T0T -deja de besarlo - puaj te detuviste

shun:O.O

shaka: perdon,puedo estar un poco mas asi?-abrazando a shun-

shun: -corresponde a el abrazo-usagi pudes llorar si quieres

shaka: idiota, pequeños mocosos como tu no pueden ordenar a sus mayores,te dire algo jamas he llorado frente a nadie...excepto tu,no permitiria a nadie verme de esta manera excepto a ti

Voz de fondo...

shun: senti sus lagrimas sobre mi hombro y extrañas emociones empezaron a crecer dentro de mi...si tan solo pudiera permanecer a su lado por siempre,si tan solo pudiera convertirme en alguien especial para el,pensamientos como esos resonaban en mi cabeza y yo ahi parado incapaz de alejar mis brazos y dejarlo ir

saori:genial vamos a la siguiente escena...

shun:-parado frente a un espejo con los cabellos parados- perfecto :D

shaka:-le revuelve los cabellos- no te creas la gran cosa SUPLENTE

shun:callate,lo unico que importa es que me aceptaron en la universidad

shaka:a pesar de haber cubierto una vacante seguiras siendo un suplente y si te graduas incluso un suplente

shun:¬¬# deja de decir suplente maldicion -va hacia un sillon y toma una corbata- diablos

Voz de fondo...

shun:esto ocurrio el dia que el contrato de nuestro departamento vencio y a mi hermano lo tranfirieron a osaka,no se como ocurrio esto pero temporalmente me quedara en casa de usami -con la corbata mal puesta- ¿eh?

shaka: como diablos ataste eso,lo hare por ti mira de cerca

shun: si

shaka: te abotonaste mal -señalando su camisa- ¿en que estaras pensando? vamos quitatelo -desabrocha algunos botones-

shun: aaaah lo hare por mi mismo es solo que no prestaba atencion,ademas si no me apresuro llegare tarde a la inauguracion

shaka:descuida son solo 5 minutos en mi deportivo rojo-se sienta en el sillon con shun-

shun:e-espera,estas medio dormido otra vez?

shaka:-le tira un beso- considera esto un honor,aun no entiendes muy bien lo que significa tener al profesor usami completamente rendido por ti

shun: ni tampoco quiero entenderlo-es jalado por shaka- a-auxilio ayudenme

Voz de fondo...

shun: en el momento en que senti compasion por este puro y romantico corazon mi destino fue creo que me he mudado a un lugar muy peligroso

shaka:jaja

shun:estupido usagi...

Ending...

shaka:ayudame buda T0T

saori:shaka,deja de llorar

shaka: tiene razon...me escapare a la india -sale corriendo-

saori: eh? shaka regresa...-corre hacia el agitando su baculo en el aire- ¬¬#

milo y camus: nosotros tambien -salen corriendo-

saori:¬¬# vuelvan no sean cobardes ...

CONTINUARA...algun dia muajajaja XD


End file.
